As it is known, the chains used in the marine sector for funding or other applications, are large, and therefore very heavy and difficult to handle, so that these chains are complemented with assembly shackles, which operation is complicated due to the size and dimensions, with respect to assembly and subsequent joint of the shackles to the links of the chain.
Although said attachment/detachment activities or operations are usually performed on land, which is obviously more comfortable, they are also currently being carried out under the sea, using for these operations robots called ROV (Remotely Operated Vehicle) responsible for carrying out the connection of the shackles.
In this regard, the document relating to the patent US2005/041429 describes a shackle and a method for the exchange of it under the water, using a robot, including the shackle two bolted plates in one of its legs, with the particularity that in one of these plates, there is a guiding system for the shackle bolt.
On the other hand, the aforementioned shackle bolt, according to what is described in that US patent, has a specific shape in its end so that, through the use of a hydraulic claw, it is able to hook said bolt and remove it from the shackle, through the use of a robot.
Well then, the problems presented by the solution claimed and described in this US patent, can be summarized in the following:                It is necessary that the shackle bolt end has a specific configuration so that it can be hooked via the hydraulic claw, which undoubtedly is already an increase in the cost for obtaining the bolt.        Due to the specific shape of the end of the bolt, problems can occur in the alignment when removing said bolt.        In the case of wanting to disassemble the plates of the shackle once assembled, it is very complicated to do, due to the type of mooring of said plates to the plate of the own shackle.        Since the movement of the bolt is carried out by means of a hydraulic piston, it is necessary to provide a robot that supplies the necessary compression to the piston in order to carry out the assembly operation.        As a consequence of requiring a higher pressure robot, the risk of damage increases.        The shackle could be used on land, although the use of it would be tedious, since it would be necessary a pusher carrying out the sufficient force to push the piston.        